


Time Away

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Opening Up, Romance, Sexy Times, Skinny Dipping, Smut and Fluff, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: Aaron asked Chas for help, to give him and Robert some time away when he was released from prison.





	Time Away

Chas watched with a warm smile as Aaron presented Robert with the envelope. He'd begged her to help, waiting until Robert was getting them a cup of tea to ask her,  
"For when I'm released. I need to get away. To just...have some time with him. Please?"  
"Um...sure. Yeah. I can get you over to Ireland?"  
Aaron shook his head,  
"No. Nowhere with family. I don't wanna have to hang out with them and..."  
He rubbed his face,  
"Mum, please. Knowing I'm gonna be with him is the only thing getting me through."  
She smiled and took his hands,  
"Don't worry. I'll sort something out."  
How they'd managed to keep it a secret she'd never know, but the smile on Robert's face, the smile on Aaron's face as he wrapped his arm around his neck and kissed his head made every effort worth it. They'd all come together, everyone chipping in what they could to get Aaron and Robert a honeymoon. It wasn't much, Liv found a great deal on the internet; private villa in Spain for four days. Their own pool, terrace and restaurants and shops around the corner. Total peace and relaxation for them both.   
"Did you know about this?"  
Chas gave a shrug,  
"You're not the only one who can keep secrets."  
Robert laughed, the first genuine laugh she'd seen in months, a sight that made her heart fill,  
"Thank you."  
It came naturally, to wrap her arms around him and hold him tightly,  
"No...Thank you."  
She pulled away and cupped his cheek,  
"You've kept my son going...made him happy. As a mum I can't ask more than that."  
She smiled at him,  
"Now...you put the past behind you...and you go enjoy your honeymoon. Okay?"  
He nodded, words unspoken between them telling more than either could find the words to. She watched him go back to Aaron, calm washing over her as she watched her son finally relax.

Aaron sat by the window and watched, he could see the sea from his position, the salty air wafting in and filling his nostrils. He closed his eyes, the sun coming through the glass warming his face, taking a deep breath he opened them slowly, turning his head at the sound of Robert walking in to the room,  
"Here."  
He handed him a bottle of beer and kissed his head,  
"You okay?"  
Aaron nodded,  
"Yeah. Just tired from the flight."  
Robert held his hand out,  
"Come on."  
Aaron sighed and took his fingers, standing up and letting him lead the way out onto the patio,  
"What?"  
Robert jerked his head,  
"This way, come on."  
He walked down the stone steps, the world silence except for the sound of the waves growing closer and the noise of their flip flops on the concrete as they headed down a path,  
"Robert..."  
He trailed off when they came to a stop, a patch of grass to sit on and a perfect view of the ocean, miles of sandy beach and not a single person to be seen. Robert looked at him and smiled,  
"It's just us."  
Aaron shrugged his shoulders back,  
"It's...beautiful."  
He looked around the place, a sense of calm he hadn't felt in months settling in. Making his chest light and his heart slow. He closed his eyes, the warm evening breeze against his skin. He opened them slowly and looked at Robert; taking a drink of his beer before dangling the bottle between his fingers and using his free hand to turn Robert's head toward him, leaning up and pressing a kiss against his lips. He inched closer, Robert's mouth falling open to welcome Aaron's tongue. He pulled the man closer, a contented moan slipping from his lips as he broke the kiss, his eyes remaining closed, desperate to stay in that moment. Robert's hand found Aaron's hair, his fingers working circles in Aaron's scalp,  
"I love you so much Aaron Dingle...do you know that?"  
Aaron smiled; their foreheads pressed together,   
"I love you too Robert Sugden...Dingle."  
Robert chuckled; his hand moving to hold Aaron's hips as they swayed slowly,  
"I'm gonna ignore you slipping the Dingle in there for now."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Mum told me. How...amazing you've been."  
Robert shrugged,  
"It's nothing."  
Aaron looked at the man, disbelief running through him,  
"Nothing? Robert...I don't think I could've done this without you. Without knowing my family was okay."  
Robert didn't speak, couldn't, the last six months were too hard, too painful, every morning waking without Aaron, finding little comfort in the people around him. He looked into Aaron's eyes, the light that was there was dull now, Aaron had seen his own share of horrors while away, horrors that Robert wished he could kiss away, he would spend years kissing them away if that's what it took. Aaron looked back around at the ocean,  
"Do you fancy a walk?"  
He shook his head,  
"No...just wanna stay here for a bit."  
Robert moved, pulling Aaron against him; wrapping an arm around him and taking a sip of his beer as they watched the waves roll in.

Robert had woken from a restless sleep, turning to find Aaron gone had made him sit up in panic, he calmed when he saw Aaron sitting against the opposite end of the bed; staring out of the window at the stars. He'd sat up, worry taking over until Aaron had turned and smiled gently at him,  
"I just couldn't sleep."  
Robert reached for him,  
"Everything okay?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Yeah...just...got used to not really being able to sleep."  
He moved so he was beside the man, pulling him in toward him and pressing a kiss to his shoulder,   
"Talk to me."  
Aaron looked out of the window again,  
"It's so quiet."  
Robert pushed his hand through Aaron's hair,  
"Hey?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"Are you okay?"  
Aaron reached over, cupping Robert's face and stroking his skin with his thumb,  
"Tell me I'm yours."  
Robert frowned,  
"What?"  
Aaron swallowed,  
"Please?"  
Robert covered Aaron's hand with his own,  
"You're mine...you're all mine. And I'm yours. Completely."  
Aaron nodded,  
"Tell me you love me."  
Robert trailed his fingers along Aaron's arm, meeting his eye and whispering the words,  
"I love you."  
Aaron glanced down at his lips,  
"All I've thought about is being with you. Having you with me again. You got me through it."  
Robert cupped the back of his head,  
"You got yourself through it. You can do anything."  
Aaron met his eye again,  
"I want you."  
Robert gave a small smile,  
"You have me."  
Aaron shook his head,  
"No...."  
He leant in, pausing to meet his eye again before kissing him, pulling him impossibly close, a desperate attempt to pull him deeper, take him deeper, have him completely. Robert pulled away eventually and swallowed down air,  
"Are you sure?"  
Aaron was moving already, pushing him down onto his back and straddling him before kissing him again. Robert didn't argue it; just wrapped his arm around Aaron's neck and let him take charge. They moved quickly, Aaron pulling his top off and flinging it across the room; Robert sat up immediately and began kissing the now available expanse of skin; gripping Aaron's hips and latching his mouth to his nipple, swirling his tongue around the hardening nub and pulling breathless moans from the man before moving his kisses up to his neck,  
"How do you want this?"  
Aaron swallowed and looked down at Robert, rocking his hips against the man's growing hardness,  
"I want you."  
Robert nodded, pulling him down to kiss him again, letting out a groan as Aaron pushed him flat onto his back again,  
"You bought stuff with you right?"  
Robert nodded,  
"My bag."  
Aaron looked around, spotting the bag on the chair, he climbed off Robert and walked over, opening it up and searching through it until he found what he wanted. He smiled as Robert's arms appeared round his middle, turning his head to catch his lips in a chaste kiss. Aaron dropped the box from his hand and turned fully in his arms, wrapping his arm around Robert's neck and kissing him deeply. He reached his free hand behind himself to find the chest of drawers and pushed what was on top on to the floor. Robert pulled away,  
"That stuffs expensive!"  
Aaron pulled him back,  
"Shut up."  
He kissed him again; pulling at his shirt and throwing it over his shoulder. He broke away and looked at Robert's bare chest, reaching out to run his fingers over his skin slowly, goosebumps appearing in their wake. He met Roberts eye for a second then moved in, latching his lips to the man's skin, pressing open mouth kisses to his throat then his chest as his hands worked their way into his boxers. Robert pressed him back against the chest of drawers, gripping his thighs as he helped lift him to sit on top. Aaron shifted to get comfortable, wrapping his legs around Robert's waist as he pulled him closer once more to kiss him again. 

Aaron let the kiss linger for a moment longer, wanting Robert inside him for as long as possible. He let out a satisfied moan and pressed their heads together,  
"You okay?"  
Aaron smiled briefly,  
"Yeah...yeah I'm good."  
Robert pushed his fingers slowly through Aaron's hair then kissed him gently again before reaching down, pulling out and standing straight. Aaron sat up slowly and climbed from the chest of drawers; walking over to where they'd left their towels and cleaned his stomach. He smiled as Robert pressed a kiss to his shoulder,  
"You coming back to bed?"  
Aaron paused as he pulled his boxers on then cleared his throat,  
"Uh...no not yet. Think I might just...get some air."  
He looked at Robert,  
"You go though."  
Robert frowned and reached down for his own boxers,  
"Not leaving you up and going to bed."  
Aaron gave a small smile,  
"I don't mind. If you're tired-"  
"Aaron I've had the last six months of laying in bed alone. Wishing you were there...now...now I don't wanna spend a second awake without you by my side."  
Aaron stared into his eyes for a few moments then nodded before smirking,  
"That was pretty lame."  
Robert chuckled and rubbed his forehead,  
"Yeah...it was."  
He dropped his hand and pulled Aaron in by his waist,  
"Doesn't change it being true though."  
Aaron put his hands against Robert's chest, dragging his finger tips down it then meeting his eyes,  
"Will you stay with me then?"  
Robert answered him with a kiss, pressed gently against his lips, his hands moving up and coming to rest against his cheeks; thumbs working small circles on his jaw,  
"Always."  
Aaron smiled gently,  
"Think it's still warm out?"  
Robert dropped his hands and took Aaron's in his,  
"Let's find out."  
He leant in and kissed him gently before turning and leading him onto the patio.

Aaron blinked his eyes open, squinting as soon as the sun hit them. He used his hand as a shade and sat up slowly, yawning before looking around,  
"Robert?"  
He paused, listening out for the man. He climbed from the bed, yawning again and padding slowly toward the open patio door, he stepped out into the warm air and frowned when he found the place empty.   
"Robert?"  
He stepped back inside and headed to the kitchen, smiling softly to himself as he got closer and could hear the radio playing quietly. He stood in the doorway and bit his lip as he watched the man making breakfast; reaching down and grabbing a piece of bacon with his fingers,  
"Ah! Hot.."  
Aaron rubbed his nose,  
"Or you could do it the hard way."  
Robert started and turned around,  
"You're awake?"  
Aaron pushed himself from the doorway,  
"Hope so."  
He walked over, putting his arm around Robert's waist, he brushed his nose against his jaw then kissed his shoulder before looking down at the food he was making,  
"Mm, you've been busy."  
Robert rubbed his back slowly,  
"Yeah well...wanted you to wake up to a good breakfast."  
Aaron popped a piece of bacon into his mouth,  
"Mm...beats prison food that's for sure."  
Robert smirked,  
"See? Said you married me for a reason."  
Aaron looked up at him,  
"Yeah."  
He pulled him down for a quick kiss then stepped away,  
"So what are we having?"  
Robert grabbed a tea towel and opened the oven door,  
"Spanish omelette."  
He placed the pan on the hob and turned to the toaster,  
"We got toast, bacon, I made coffee, I even found a box of tea."  
Aaron sat on one of the wooden chairs,  
"Wow...domestic god."  
Robert smiled at him then continued loading a plate up,  
"Yeah well...don't you forget it. Here. Get this down you."  
He put the plate in front of him and gripped his shoulder as he leant down and kissed him gently,  
"Morning."  
Aaron smiled,  
"Morning."  
He kissed him quickly again then stood straight, getting his own plate and sitting opposite him. Aaron shovelled a fork full of food into his mouth and met Robert's eye,  
"You're cooking this when we get home."  
Robert grinned,  
"Yeah?"  
He shifted in the seat, took a gulp of his coffee and began to eat. 

By the time the sun went down they were exhausted. They'd spent the entire day outside, using the private pool and then walking along the beach before heading into the town and exploring. Robert stepped out onto the patio and handed Aaron a beer,  
"Okay?"  
The man looked up at him and smiled,  
"Yeah."  
Robert sat opposite him, sitting heavily in one of the seats and looking out at the beach. The place was quiet, only the gently breaking waves as their soundtrack. The two men sat in silence for a while before Robert turned, questions playing on his mind, as they had been for days,  
"What?"  
He looked at Aaron,  
"Hmm?"  
Aaron gestured toward him with the beer bottle,  
"You want to talk."  
He took a gulp, preparing himself for what he knew was coming,  
"Go on."  
Robert chewed his lip for a moment then sat up, clearing his throat,  
"What happened? When you were inside?"  
Aaron raised his eyebrows,  
"Just cut right to it eh?"  
Robert looked away,  
"Sorry."  
Aaron put the beer on the table and rubbed his face,  
"No...no it's fine."  
He sighed; he knew that the question was coming, he knew that Robert wanted to know, needed to know, what had happened to him. He just didn't know how to go about telling him.   
"Wh-what do you wanna know?"  
Robert swallowed as he met his eye, his stomach twisting with apprehension at what Aaron was about to divulge,  
"What do you wanna tell me?"  
Aaron chewed his lip,  
"I don't. If I'm honest. I don't wanna tell you anything."  
He grabbed his bottle of beer, sucking some down then fiddling with the label,  
"I wanna forget it...wanna block everything out because-"  
He rubbed his face and Robert winced,  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, you don't have to tell me."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"I don't know where to start."  
Robert reached across the table, covering his hand with his own,  
"You don't have to. Really. You don't."  
Aaron chewed his lip, looking at Robert with wide eyes, Robert put his over hand over Aaron's as well and took a breath,  
"You...are the most amazing person I have ever met-"  
"Shut up."  
Robert smirked,  
"I'm serious. And-and when you're ready...however long it takes, whether it's a day or a week...or ten years."  
He squeezed Aaron's hand,  
"I'll be here. Right here. Ready to listen."  
Aaron took a breath,  
"Soft lad."  
His voice was shaky but he gave a small smile. Robert looked down at their hands, using his thumb to stroke Aaron's skin gently,  
"You're everything to me Aaron. Do you know that?"  
Aaron rolled his eyes,  
"Yeah yeah."  
Robert met his eye,  
"I'm serious. Even told your mum."  
Aaron frowned,  
"You what? When?"  
Robert looked up at the sky,  
"Bout a year ago? No...no more. You had uh...just gone to Dublin. And...I came over to the pub and I couldn't find you. And I was..."  
He exhaled sharply, not wanting to focus on how frantic he had been at not knowing where he was, not knowing if he was okay,  
"Anyway I asked Chas where you were and she...I think she called me a turd."  
Aaron huffed out a laugh and Robert smirked,  
"Always a sweetheart to me."  
"She likes you really."  
Robert raised an eyebrow and Aaron laughed,  
"Kind of."  
Robert laughed and looked down again,  
"I asked where you were and she wouldn't tell me. Kept saying I was bad for you. I was nothing...and I told her. Told her, 'you have no idea what he means to me.'"  
He met Aaron's eye,  
"He's everything."  
Robert shrugged slightly,  
"From the moment I met you pretty much. You've been everything. And I fought it...I hated it for a long time...but it's undeniable. You are undeniable. And I love you. Always. I'll never love anyone else, not as long as I live. I promise you that."  
Aaron watched him for a moment before pulling his hands free and wiping his eyes,  
"Crap."  
Robert smiled, climbing from the chair and pulling Aaron up to his feet.   
"You...Mr Sugden...are my everything."  
Aaron looked up at him and smiled,  
"Right back at you Mr Dingle."  
Robert smiled, leaning in to press his forehead against Aaron's, closing his eyes and taking in the moment, the feel of Aaron's hips under his hands, the smell of the sea air mixed with the aftershave worn by the man. He opened them slowly and tilted his head, meeting Aaron's lips in a gentle kiss.

Aaron looked out at the water and thought for a moment, he looked around at Robert as he slept and smiled to himself as a plan formed in his mind. Padding back toward the bed, he climbed up onto it and straddled Robert's legs before leaning down and pressing kisses to his exposed neck and chest,  
"Hmm?"  
He lifted his head and smiled as Robert blinked his eyes open,  
"Hi sleepy head."  
Robert frowned,  
"Aaron? What are you doing?"  
He looked over at the clock,  
"It's four in the morning what's wrong with you?"  
Aaron rocked his hips,  
"I have an idea."  
Robert propped himself up on his elbows; frowning at the man,  
"What?"  
He rubbed his face,  
"Also why?"  
Aaron smirked down at him, leaning toward him and whispering his question,  
"You ever been skinny dipping?"  
Robert stared at him for a moment then dropped back down into the bed,  
"I'm going to sleep."  
Aaron pulled him up into a sitting position,  
"Stop being boring."  
He climbed from the bed, walking toward the door then stopping to look over his shoulder,  
"I'm going. You can join if you want."  
He met Roberts eye and slowly pulled his boxers down, kicking them away and grinning as he headed out of the door. Robert dropped back onto the bed again and waited a moment before groaning,  
"I hate him. I hate him so much."  
He pulled himself up, sitting on the edge of the bed for a moment and yawning before climbing to his feet and making his way outside. He shivered slightly in the breeze as he stepped out, walking down the steps to their pool. Aaron was already in the water, floating on his back and staring up at the night sky. Even in his tired state he couldn't deny the flicker of excitement at the sight of his husbands naked body. He stepped to the edge of the pool, dipping his foot into the water and cursing loudly,  
"Aaron, come on."  
Aaron moved, straightening himself and treading water,  
"Don't be such a wimp. It's fine once you're in."  
Robert murmured under his breath and stepped into the pool,  
"Ah! Underwear?"  
Robert shot Aaron a look before gingerly removing his underwear, chucking them to to the side and taking a breath before submerging himself,  
"Jesus that's cold."  
Aaron laughed, swimming slowly toward him,  
"Don't be a wuss. Come here."  
He pulled Robert closer and smiled,  
"I'll warm you up."  
Robert rolled his eyes,  
"Gonna take more than you flirting with me to make me think this is a good idea."  
Aaron gripped Robert and pulled him close so he could kiss him. Robert cupped his head and kissed him more deeply, moaning into it before pulling away,  
"Is this why you lured me out here?"  
Aaron bit his lip and pushed away from the man, swimming back toward the deep end of the pool,  
"You coming or what?"  
Robert smirked, swimming toward him only to stop when Aaron disappeared under the water,  
"Seriously?"  
He turned around to see Aaron resurface,  
"I'm not chasing you."  
Aaron grinned,  
"I'm not asking you to."  
Robert's stomach twisted with excitement, no longer tired. He swam back against the wall, watching Aaron, waiting for him to move closer, once he was within arms reach he pushed himself down, dipping under the water and swimming around Aaron before reemerging slowly. Aaron laughed as Robert removed his head from the water slowly, he met the man's eye,  
"Thought you weren't playing?"  
Robert looked at him for a moment then spat the mouthful of water he had been holding, into Aaron's face before kicking away and swimming off,  
"Ugh...bastard."  
Aaron wiped his face and swam quickly after him, diving under the water and grabbing Robert's leg,  
"Ah! Get off!"  
Aaron pulled him down under the water, then swam away again. He wasn't fast enough, Robert twisted in the water and swam to him, pushing up through the water and grabbing Aaron, taking him down with him. Aaron kicked him away, he laughed as soon as he came up to the surface and swam back toward the edge as Robert swam quickly toward him,  
"What?"  
Robert closed in, flicking water from his hair then pushing his hand through it. Aaron looked him in the eye, his heart hammering in his chest. His eyes moved down to Roberts lips, an ache building inside him that he knew was going to explode. The water lapped gently against them as they trod the water, fingers moving slowly along wet skin until Robert moved closer, his entire body pressed against Aaron's; blocking him against the side of the pool. They didn't speak. Didn't need to; the second Robert pushed his thigh between Aaron's legs they knew what would happen. Robert moved first, kissing him desperately; pulling one of Aaron's legs around his waist and gripping the edge of the wall to keep himself up. The weightlessness in the water making it hard to gain any friction. Robert pulled away, Aaron's bottom lip between his teeth. He let go and kissed him again, pushing up against Aaron as best as he could, one hand squeezing the man's arse as Aaron wrapped his other leg around his waist and kissed him hard; his fingers in Robert's hair and moans slipping from his lips.  
"Fuck...fuck I want you."  
Robert gulped down air and kissed him again, moving a hand to Aaron's cock and stroking him- not an easy feat in the water,  
"I can't fuck you in here."  
Aaron nodded, kissing him once more then pushing him away. He pushed himself up until he was sitting on the wall, Robert followed, sitting beside him then pushing Aaron flat onto the stone and nestling between his legs as he immediately reached for him again; kissing him eagerly and rocking their hips together,  
"Put it in. Come on."  
Robert looked down at him,  
"You insane? We don't have any stuff."  
Aaron groaned, wrapping his legs around Robert and tangling his fingers in his hair,  
"I want you. Come on, I don't care."  
Robert groaned, the friction of their hard cocks becoming almost too much. He stuck a hand between them, gripping them both and stroking. Aaron tipped his head back with a moan; giving Robert the opportunity to latch his lips on to the exposed skin,  
"Fuck I want you in me."  
Robert kissed his way to Aaron's lips,  
"I told you we can't. I don't wanna hurt you."  
Aaron gasped as Robert's thumb slid over the head of his leaking cock,  
"Just your fingers then? Please? Please I need to feel you."  
Robert kissed him, rocking his hips into his hand as it wrapped out them both.  
"It's okay. It's okay."  
He kissed him again then looked down, covering his fingers in as much precum as he could before shifting enough to press the pad of his finger against Aaron's hole. Aaron bit his lip as he pushed his hips down, eager to take him. Robert's finger slid inside him and he kissed the man again, pulling his finger free and then pushing it back in as he thrust forward, Aaron arched his back, dropping one leg to the floor and groaning as Robert tugged at the tight ring of muscle. He kissed Aaron's throat, pumping one then two fingers into him, alternating between rubbing the spot inside him and slumping pumping them faster,  
"Yes...fuck...don't stop."  
Aaron wrapped his arm around Roberts neck and kissed him hard, his stomach tightening as he felt his orgasm approaching,  
Robert groaned as Aaron took them both in hand and stroked them faster, each man panting heavily until Aaron let out a shout and shot thick white ropes across his stomach and chest, Robert pumped his fingers in and out of him until he was a shaking mess before pulling them out and reaching for himself. Aaron smacked his hand away and rolled them over, moving down quickly and taking Robert in his mouth. It didn't take long until Robert was shaking and gripping Aaron's hair tightly as he came down his throat. Aaron gripped his hips, swallowing him down until Robert had to push him away,  
"Stop. Stop...Jesus..."  
He fell back against the floor and laughed as Aaron kissed his way up his body, meeting his lips finally with a smile,  
"Okay?"  
Robert looked up at him, spreading his legs and bending his knees so Aaron could nest let between them. He reached up and tucked Aaron's hair behind his ear before leaning up and kissing him,  
"Love you."  
Aaron smiled,  
"Love you more."  
Robert kissed him again,  
"Not possible."  
Aaron smiled then climbed to his knees. Robert pushed his hands up his thighs and looked up at the sky,  
"Suns coming up."  
Aaron looked up and smiled,  
"Oh yeah."  
He chuckled,  
"Wonder what time it is."  
Robert shifted,  
"I think I have a stone in my bum."  
Aaron looked down at him and laughed, climbing to his feet and holding his hand out to Robert,  
"We going to bed?"  
He groaned as he climbed to his feet, brushing himself down and looking at Aaron as he stared up at the sky,  
"Aaron?"  
"It's gorgeous."  
Robert followed his gaze up at the sky, turning slowly from deep blue to pink and orange. He looked at Aaron again, warmth filling his body,  
"Yeah...most beautiful thing I've ever seen."  
Aaron smiled at the sky; letting Robert pull him in to a hug,  
"Can we please go to bed?"  
Aaron laughed and pushed him back,  
"Nice try."  
He turned, jumping back into the water; making Robert shout in surprise when he was splashed with water,  
"You're so dead."  
Aaron laughed,  
"Yeah? Bring it on."  
Robert stepped back before diving in to the pool and chasing Aaron across.

Aaron watched Robert as he read through the menu, the two days in the sun had given him a golden glow, his hair somehow even more blonde than it was before. He was wearing a white shirt, the first three buttons undone, showing his chest, making his skin look even more tanned. His freckles were more obvious, spattered across his nose; his eyes sparkling in contrast to the surroundings. He was beautiful. Aaron felt silly, thinking of the man as beautiful, but he knew that he could travel the world and never see a sight as beautiful as the man sat across from him. He reached across the table and ran his fingers over Robert's hand,  
"Alright?"  
Aaron smiled at the question,  
"I'm fine. Are you?"  
Robert moved his hand so their fingers entwined,  
"I'm hungry."  
He met Aaron's eye,  
"And shattered."  
Aaron smirked, they'd made it back inside once the sun was fully up, goosebumps appearing on water wrinkled skin. They'd headed in, wrapping themselves in towels and putting the kettle on. Aaron didn't want to get dressed, had notions of them staying naked all day but the chill setting in had won and they ended up in slouchy clothes, curled on the sofa watching the news channel as it was the only one in English.   
"Aaron?"  
Aaron met his eye again, taken straight back to the restaurant,  
"Sorry. What?"  
Robert smiled at him,  
"I said, you decided what you want yet?"  
Aaron pulled his hand free and picked his menu up,  
"No. You?"  
Robert flicked his eyes over him,  
"I see one thing I want."  
Aaron glanced up and smirked,  
"Down boy."  
Robert arched an eyebrow and reached for his bottle of beer,  
"Just saying...that shirt is working for you. Working for me too."  
Aaron bit his lip and looked down at the menu again,  
"I'm thinking the chicken."  
He stilled as he felt Robert's foot rubbing against his calf,  
"Robert."  
Robert smiled at him,  
"Aaron?"  
Aaron opened his mouth to speak, only to be cut off by the waitress. Robert pulled his foot back and smiled up at her, he ordered for both of them; fluent Spanish slipping from his lips, sending a tingle through Aaron's body. He smiled to himself and waited for her to leave before picking his beer up again and looking at Aaron,  
"What?"  
Aaron shrugged,  
"Just happy."  
Robert smirked,  
"Yeah? You don't know what I've ordered you yet."  
Aaron chuckled and looked down at his beer before meeting his eye,  
"Thank you."  
Robert scoffed,  
"It's fine. About time I used my Spanish for some-"  
"Not for that...I mean..."  
Robert reached for his hand,  
"I know."  
Aaron looked at him for a long moment then nodded,  
"Anyway..."  
Robert took his hand back and grabbed his beer, sitting back and taking a swig as the two men relaxed to the sound of the music and hustle and bustle of the place.

"Ready to go back?"  
Aaron nodded and stood up,  
"Uh..."  
He looked around and then to Robert,  
"Actually...can we go for a walk? Along the beach maybe?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"Sure."  
Aaron nodded, gesturing for him to go first before following him from the restaurant and down toward the beach. Once they were on the sand, Aaron slipped his hand into Robert's and directed them to a quiet spot. He sat heavily in the sand and waited for Robert to get comfortable beside him,  
"Everything okay?"  
He looked at him for a moment then looked out at the sea, building his confidence to be able to talk. He waited until he couldn't feel Robert's gaze on him anymore, his voice quiet at first as he began to speak,  
"They knew who I was."  
Robert frowned,  
"You what? Who did?"  
Aaron hugged his knees to his chest, gripping them tightly,  
"Inside. Some lad recognised me from before. He knew my name."  
He wet his lips, his mouth suddenly dry as he relived what they did to him,  
"From then...they figured out who-who my dad was."  
He took a breath,  
"This one bloke...Jason...he really hated me. Soon as he found out I was gay he had it in for me. Him and his mates, they cornered me, took me to this cell and I was still giving it that you know? Pretending to be a hard man, like they weren't bothering me."  
He looked over at Robert,  
"It was his cell."  
Robert frowned slightly,  
"His? What...Jason's?"  
Aaron shook his head,  
"Gordon's. It was his. Where he died."  
A tear tracked it way down Aaron's cheek; Robert, despite his shock and disgust at what he just found out, moved closer, wiping the tear with his thumb then pulling Aaron closer to him,  
"I'm so sorry Aaron. I'm so sorry."  
Aaron wiped his eyes and cleared his throat,  
"They uh...they used it against me. They knew how to get to me. And they did. They did...he did. He's still..."  
He wiped his nose and let out a long breath before turning his head to meet Robert's eyes,  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."  
Robert wrapped his arms around him, holding him close, his heart breaking with the knowledge he now had,  
"You have nothing to apologise for. Nothing."  
He held him tightly; burying his face in his shoulder as his own emotions bubbled over. Aaron let himself cry; gripping Robert tightly and letting it all out, telling him every single detail until he couldn't anymore, the sound of the waves and Robert's rhythmic stroking of his back soothing him until he could pull away and look at the man. He reached across and wiped a stray tear from Robert's cheek,  
"You got me through it...knowing I had to keep going to talk to you."  
Robert leant in, pressing their heads together,  
"I love you so much Aaron."  
Aaron cupped the back of his head, fingers working small circles until he tilted his own head and met Robert's lips in a kiss.

"Tell me something."  
Robert glanced over at him,  
"About what?"  
Aaron shrugged; still staring at the sky as they lay side by side on the sand,   
"I don't care. Anything."  
Robert squeezed Aaron's fingers with one hand as the other arm folded beneath his head,  
"Uh...most of them stars are dead. They just...the light has only just hit us."  
Aaron glanced over and snorted,  
"Wow you're bad at this."  
Robert nudged him,  
"You put me on the spot."  
Aaron laughed, folding his own arm under his head,  
"I'm sorry."  
Robert shifted on the sand,  
"You tell me something then."  
Aaron sighed, thinking for a bit before talking,  
"I love the beach. Best day of my life was on a beach."  
Robert raised an eyebrow,  
"Best day of your life? Cheers."  
Aaron laughed,  
"Apart from marrying you of course."  
"Hmmm."  
Aaron chewed his lip and looked up at the stars,  
"I wonder if we would've met anyway...if things had been different."  
Robert looked at him,  
"I hope so. Don't wanna think about not knowing you."  
Aaron turned his head and watched Robert, the two men staring into one another's eyes until Robert rolled onto his side and cupped Aaron's face,  
"I wouldn't wanna be here if I didn't have you."  
Aaron arched an eyebrow,  
"Here in Spain?"  
Robert dropped his head,  
"I try and be romantic."  
Aaron laughed, lifting Robert's head,  
"You are."  
He looked into his eyes, reaching up to stroke Robert's cheek, words bubbling up inside him before he could register,  
"Thank you for loving me."  
Robert leant into the touch,  
"Like I ever had a choice."  
He smiled briefly then closed the gap, kissing Aaron gently before pulling back to look at him for a moment,  
"I'm never gonna stop loving you. Not for one second. You have me Aaron, you have me completely. One hundred percent."  
He kissed him again,  
"I promise."  
Aaron swallowed, looking into Robert's eyes and nodding,  
"Me too. Smartest move I ever made was going to that breakdown."  
He paused,  
"Dumbest idea as well."  
Robert mock gasped then cocked his head,  
"Yeah no, that's true."  
Aaron laughed as Robert propped himself up on his elbow,  
"My fake breakdown...you know I wanted you from...pretty much the moment I met you."  
Aaron shifted,  
"Bit weird seeing as you met me when I was a kid."  
Robert shoved him,  
"Shut up. I mean this time. I was a different man back then anyway, you wouldn't have wanted me."  
Aaron grinned,  
"Yeah I remember the mullet."  
Robert prodded Aaron with a finger,  
"Uh excuse me? That was a solid look."  
Aaron made a serious face, pursing his lips and nodding,  
"Whatever you say, Bon Jovi."  
Robert clicked his tongue and pushed him,  
"I meant when I came back. I saw you and...I wanted you."  
Aaron smiled slowly,  
"Yeah?"  
Robert trailed his fingers along Aaron's arm,  
"Yeah...then when I found out you were gay-"  
"Uh, you mean when I corrected you?"  
Robert smirked,  
"I was baiting you. Had to find out if I stood a chance."  
Aaron turned to his side, propping himself up on his elbow and ignoring the sand as it went everywhere,  
"What if I'd said I was straight?"  
Robert shrugged,  
"Then you would've just been a shower thought."  
Aaron frowned for a moment then laughed,  
"Nice."  
Robert leant in and kissed him,  
"Good thing you were gay then eh?"  
Aaron smiled,  
"Yeah. Good thing I was."  
Robert kissed him again then pulled away,  
"I've never stopped wanting you."  
Aaron smirked, meeting Robert's eye,  
"Me either."  
He reached over and ran his finger along Robert's jaw,  
"How do you do it?"  
Robert slid his fingers under Aaron's shirt,  
"Do what?"  
Aaron met his eye,  
"Whenever I feel like shit you have this...ability to make me forget. To make me feel so safe. Like...the weight crushing me is just...gone."  
He blinked,  
"How?"  
Robert ran his fingers along Aaron's side,  
"I don't know...I just...know that I'll do anything to make your pain go away. It's not hard to do when it's someone you love more than anything."  
Aaron swallowed,  
"It's that easy?"  
Robert looked at his lips for a moment then surged forward, cupping Aaron's head and kissing him hard. He rolled them both, having Aaron flat on his back as he covered his body with his own, their kisses becoming heated, Aaron sucking on Robert's tongue, as his hands worked into the back of his jeans. Robert moaned; breaking the kiss to work kisses on Aaron's throat,  
"Oh god...wait. Wait."  
Robert lifted his head,  
"What?"  
Aaron looked at him,  
"I don't wanna do this."  
Robert sat up immediately,  
"What's wrong? Did I hurt you-"  
"No no no...I mean in the sand."  
Relief flashed across Robert's face and he let out a laugh,  
"Thank god."  
Aaron laughed,   
"Do you wanna head back to the villa?"  
Robert climbed to his feet and dusted the sand from himself as Aaron did the same,  
"Sure."  
Aaron gripped the front of the man's shirt; pulling him in and kissing him,  
"We could go find a movie? We can just...relax? No pressure."  
Robert nodded,  
"That...actually sounds amazing."  
Aaron looked into his eyes for a moment, smiling slowly as he felt himself relax,  
"What?"  
He shrugged,  
"Nothing just...looking."  
Robert smiled, kissing him quickly and stepping away,  
"Come on then."  
He held his hand out; Aaron bit his lip before taking it, and they headed back down the beach toward the villa.

Robert was falling asleep, he shifted on the sofa and shook his head slightly, trying to wake himself. He turned his head at the feel of Aaron's warm hand on his leg,  
"You can go to bed if you want?"  
Robert tipped his head back against the sofa,  
"You going to bed?"  
Aaron looked back at the TV,  
"In a bit."  
Robert leant over and kissed his shoulder,  
"Then I'm staying up with you."  
Aaron smiled as Robert kissed his shoulder again,  
"You're a soppy git, Robert Dingle."  
Robert smirked,  
"Takes one to know one Aaron Sugden."  
He chuckled, settling back in to the sofa, and pulling Robert against him, running his fingers along his arm then looking over at the clock. He bit his lip as he saw what time it was,  
"Robert?"  
Robert gave a sleepy grunt in response and Aaron cocked his head to rest his cheek in Robert's hair,  
"It's quarter past twelve."  
Robert grunted again and Aaron pressed a kiss to his head,  
"Happy birthday."  
Robert stiffened slightly then turned his head,  
"It's not my birthday, mate."  
Aaron shoved his hand in pocket and pulled his phone out, showing Robert the screen, where he could see the date showing over a picture of them and Liv.   
"See? Twenty second"  
Robert lifted his head and frowned,  
"Jesus Christ it's my birthday."  
Aaron laughed,  
"You not excited?"  
He looked at Aaron,  
"About what?"  
Aaron raised his eyebrows,  
"About your birthday."  
Robert rolled his eyes,  
"Oh yeah, sure. I'm psyched."  
Aaron pushed his head and stood up,  
"Where you off to?"  
He turned around and held his hands out,  
"Get your present."  
Robert frowned,  
"Pres-Aaron?"  
Aaron left the room, leaving Robert confused on the sofa. He came back in a few minutes later, carrying an envelope and a small wrapped package,  
"Here."  
He held them out, Robert took it slowly and looked down at them before meeting Aaron's eye,  
"When did you get these?"  
Aaron sat on the chair and shrugged,  
"Actually...I uh...I got them before I went inside. Got yours...Liv's...mum's...got a couple of Christmas ones too."  
He shrugged,  
"Just in case I wasn't here. I wanted you guys to have...something from me."  
Robert looked down at them,  
"I had no idea."  
Aaron shrugged again,  
"Open them."  
Robert tapped the card against his finger,  
"It's not important to me to celebrate this you know?"  
Aaron moved, sitting beside him and shoved his knee,  
"Hey. Come on. I wanna celebrate my husbands birthday with him."  
He looked at Aaron,  
"Yeah?"  
Aaron smiled at him,  
"Yeah."  
Robert cleared his throat and shifted on the chair,  
"Okay then."  
He turned the envelope over and opened it, pulling the card out and reading it,  
"Another year older...still...still a twat. Nice."  
Aaron laughed,  
"It just screamed you when I saw it."  
Robert nodded and opened it to find a single sentence,  
"I love you."  
He smiled and looked at Aaron,  
"I love you too."  
He leant over and kissed him quickly before gesturing to Robert to open the gift,  
"If you don't like it, I'll take it back."  
Robert glanced at him and opened the gift,  
"I'm surprised you wrapped it."  
Aaron rubbed it,  
"Yeah I didn't. The shop girl did."  
Robert smirked and opened the box to find a silver watch on a black strap,  
"Aaron..."  
Aaron pointed at it,  
"Turn it over."  
Robert got it out and turned it over in his hands,  
"It's the date we got back together. I would've put our wedding day but you kind of...sprung it on me."  
Robert stared down at the watch, rubbing his thumb slowly over the engraved date,  
"I know it's not as posh as the Rolex and if you really don't-"  
He was cut off as Robert pulled him in and kissed him,  
"S-so you like it yeah?"  
Robert grinned,  
"It's my favourite. I love it. And I love you."  
Aaron smiled, pulling him in and kissing him again,  
"Happy birthday...old man."  
Robert groaned in annoyance and dropped his head,  
"How many times are you gonna point out that I'm old?"  
Aaron sucked in a breath,  
"Only until you're thirty two. Then the retirement jokes come out."  
Robert laughed sarcastically and Aaron climbed from the sofa, holding his hand out,  
"Come on birthday boy. One more gift tonight."  
Robert arched an eyebrow, putting the watch back in the box and grabbing Aaron's hand as he climbed from the sofa. Aaron pulled him in for a kiss then leant down to grab the remote control; turning the television off and leading him into the bedroom.

When Robert opened his eyes, Aaron was already awake, laying on his side and watching him,  
"You watching me sleep?"  
Aaron pulled a face,  
"Eh...making sure you're still alive."  
Robert rolled his eyes,  
"Oh...cos of the old?"  
Aaron smirked,  
"Actually it was because you stopped snoring and I was worried you'd choked-ah!"  
He laughed as Robert punched his arm before pulling him closer, cupping his face and kissing him,  
"Happy birthday. Husband."  
Robert sucked in a breath,  
"That word sounds so good."  
Aaron raised an eyebrow,  
"You've been a husband before."  
Robert shook his head,  
"Didn't count."  
"No?"  
Robert stroked his cheek gently,  
"No. Nothing did before you."  
Aaron bit his lip,  
"That was-"  
"Hold that thought I have to pee."  
He patted Aaron's cheek and climbed over him, walking to bathroom and leaving the man in the bed. Aaron stared up at the ceiling and smiled to himself before getting up and padding into the kitchen. He clicked the kettle on and waited, smiling when Robert's arms looped around his waist and he started kissing his neck,  
"I'm making breakfast. It's our last day here I thought you'd wanna..."  
He trailed off as Roberts hands moved down, gripping him and stroking slowly,  
"Rob..."  
Robert kissed his way to Aaron's ear, sucking the soft lobe into his mouth,  
"Robert..."  
He pushed Robert's hand away and turned around to face him,  
"This our plan for the day?"  
Robert pushed his hands up Aaron's bare chest,  
"It's my birthday...and I wanna spend the day, in bed, making my husband go absolutely insane."  
Aaron bit his lip,  
"We're wasting Spain."  
Robert stepped back,  
"You don't want this?"  
He gestured to himself and Aaron grinned,  
"That is tempting..."  
Robert stepped back and grinned,  
"Clocks ticking Aaron. Only fourteen hours of my birthday left."  
Aaron clicked the kettle off and followed him through,  
"You're right. Best use the time we have before it doesn't work anymore."  
He dodged the pillow that Robert threw at him and climbed back onto the bed.

The night was still, the two men tangled in the sheets as they watched the moonlight light up the ceiling.   
"I had a really good birthday."  
Aaron grunted in response- already on the verge of sleeping.   
"I think we should go away again next time."  
"Mmhmm."  
Robert looked over,  
"I want a massive cake next year though."  
"Mmhmm."  
Robert bit his lip,  
"Maybe we can do this with your mum there as well."  
"Mmhmm."  
He rolled onto his side,  
"Aaron?"  
He moved closer,  
"I want us to have a baby."  
Aaron's eyes flew open and he stared at him,  
"You fucking what?"  
Robert kept his face serious,  
"We should have a baby."  
The horror that filled Aaron's expression made him lose it, he snorted and rolled onto his back,  
"Oh my god I was kidding but your face!"  
Aaron clenched his jaw and punched Robert's arm,  
"You're a dick."  
Robert curled on to his side as he laughed then shoved Aaron away,  
"Be nice. It's my birthday."  
Aaron opened his eyes,  
"Check the time arsehole, it's gone twelve."  
Robert pulled him close and kissed his chest,  
"Come on. It was a joke."  
Aaron looked at him,  
"You're a dick. And I'm tired."  
"Give me a birthday kiss."  
Aaron leant in, lips almost touching,  
"No."  
He rolled over, pulling the duvet around him and hiding his smile as Robert wrapped his arms around him and kissed his shoulder,  
"Night Rob."  
Robert smiled, pulling him closer and closing his eyes.

"Of course it's raining."  
Aaron smirked,  
"Wouldn't be home without it."  
"Fancy running back to Spain?"  
Aaron grinned,  
"Always next year."  
Robert pulled him over and kissed him,  
"Forever yeah?"  
Aaron kissed him,  
"Forever."  
He smiled against his lips and looked over at the pub,  
"Ready?"  
Robert sighed,  
"Yeah. Let's go."  
They waited a moment, then headed quickly, back inside the pub and into real life.


End file.
